


Thai Holiday

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, smuttyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: At the beach resort in Thailand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so obsessed with this image. hence, why i made sure to get the clear file version as well (which i poorly photographed above)... everything about it is just perfect, with phichit and his phone and his casual skinship with yuri and his expression and his toes on yuri's chair, and victor and yurio being brothers and victor teasing yurio and yurio acting like he hates it, but he's got his knee on victor's chair, love all their trunks, but... the thing i love the most is the naked thirst on yuri's face. and that drink is gonna do nothing for it... i don't know if we've ever seen an official image with so much thirst on yuri's face. and, ofc, his fiance is looking damned fine, so i don't blame him. yuri is used to seeing victor's body, but what really strikes me is that yuri is looking directly at a part of victor's body that is considered by the japanese to be the most alluring... 

 

 

"Sunscreen is very important! C'mon, I'll help you put it on!"

"What the hell are you talking about, geezer?"

"Language, language. Don't be shy, I'll get your back for you!"

"I've already got sunscreen on!"

"You can never have too much! Our delicate Russian skin was made for the cold, not for the tropics!"

" _You_ have delicate skin, _my_ Russian skin is fine!"

Phichit leaned over, putting his elbow on Yuri's shoulder. As expected, Yuri didn't even notice. Ever since Victor started to tease Yurio, Yuri had been pretending to sip his drink. That wasn't working so well, though, since his straw wasn't in his mouth. 

It created the perfect opportunity for Phichit to upload a quick video clip to Instagram.

Well, maybe he wouldn't upload it. Yuri was all but drooling while he stared at his 'coach.' Specifically, he was staring at...

Then again, Phichit had gotten _tons_ of likes and comments when he posted that pic of the two of them in Beijing! Even with Victor's back turned to them, this one should do just as well!

Phichit added the appropriate caption to the short video, and made sure to use the #VictorNikiforov tag. He didn't want to just sit there and wait for the notes to come in, so he tucked his phone away and started to shake Yuri. Yuri's glass was still full since he hadn't had even a tiny bit of it while he'd been staring at Victor, so he nearly spilt it on his trunks. "Yuri, Yuri, c'mon, let's go back into the water!"

"Eh?" Yuri blinked at him, like he'd just realized that Phichit existed.

"Good idea, I'm going to get one of those body boards," Yurio declared, shoving Victor as he moved to stand up.

"Don't forget your sunscreen!" Victor sunnily reminded him, slapping a handful of the stuff right onto the small of Yurio's back. 

"Jackass!" Yurio yelped.

"Language!" Victor cheerfully chastised him.

"Yuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiii," Phichit whined, shaking Yuri more.

With all the dignity he could muster, Yuri sighed and set his drink down. "Actually..." He looked at Victor pointedly. "I think I'm going to... _lay down in bed_ for a little. All this sunshine and sea air... seems to have gotten to my head. I think I'd just like to _go to bed_ for a little bit." He got Victor to look him in the eye, and he gave Victor a rather expressive look. Then, he got up and headed back to their suite quickly.

Victor gaped for a moment, and then he blinked. That seemed to finally get all the pieces to click into place, and Victor's face lit up. "Ah! Wait! Yuri! I'll go with you! Yuri! Wait for me!" He scrambled off after Yuri, reminding Phichit of a dog chasing after a stick. 

He was going to have to give Yuri some tips on _being more discreet_...

"An afternoon nap? God, they're so old." Yurio was pouting, his arms folded over his chest.

Phichit bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "Nah... you're just so young!" He ruffled Yurio's hair, pushing his head down. Before Yurio could even finish yelling at him, he was running off to the surf.

 

 

By the time Victor got to their suite, Yuri was already in the shower, his trunks discarded on the floor. A thrill ran down Victor's spine. Just what had gotten Yuri so turned on? It didn't matter at all! Victor quickly got the condoms and lube out of their luggage. He made sure the door was locked and the do not disturb sign was out, and the drapes were drawn. Even still, the room was filled with filtered sunshine. 

Afternoon sex! This was so exciting!

Victor was wondering if he should join Yuri in the shower when the water shut off. A thrill went over him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. A minute hadn't even passed when Yuri came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin flush from the heat of the shower, his hair flat and damp. He looked at Victor on the bed, and Victor's stomach did a flip. 

Heart pounding, Victor licked his lips. "What an unexpected treat. As always, you keep me on my toes. Such Eros!"

Yuri was looking at Victor sidelong, standing an arm's length away from Victor like he was still deciding what to do next. "It's not me. You do this to me. ...Only you could make me like this." Decisively, Yuri tore the towel away and tossed it aside.

Victor's throat went dry. He reached out to Yuri, needing to put his hands on Yuri's skin. "I can't say I don't like hearing _that_. There's no need to be reluctant. I will take responsibility," he promised, hoping his voice could express his earnestness. 

Something flashed in Yuri's eyes, and he turned to Victor, stepping closer. Victor got his hands on Yuri's hips, and he pressed his fingers into Yuri's flesh immediately. He leaned forward, and let his tongue taste the skin just below Yuri's navel. Yuri's fingers dug into his hair, and Victor felt all kinds of heat coursing through his veins. He looked up at Yuri, grinning seductively. 

"Tell me, Yuri. What do you want me to do?" he purred.

Yuri's eyes narrowed, and he pressed his teeth to his bottom lip. "For starters..." Yuri muttered. 

Then, he pushed Victor's shoulders hard, sending his back against the bed. Yuri grabbed the hem of Victor's trunks and started to pull. Quickly, Victor raised his hips, and then he watched Yuri toss them across the room. 

"Wow," Victor admired quietly, but then his eyes slipped closed and he arched his back in pleasure as Yuri pushed his legs apart and ran his tongue up the inside of Victor's thigh. He exhaled deeply against Victor's balls, and then he brushed his lips against the length of Victor's dick. When he got to the tip, he swirled the tip of his tongue around, playing with it. "Yu-Yuri!" Victor cried out, stretching out and grabbing fistfuls of bedding above his head to steady himself.

Yuri's fingers pressed into his thighs, and he started to go up and down Victor's dick using his tongue and his lips and his breath. Victor didn't realize he was holding his breath until Yuri's lips wrapped around Victor's tip, and Victor had to gasp with pleasure and need. His Yuri's technique was... so perfect. Victor didn't want to even think about if that was a result of experience or compatibility. They were perfect for each other.

That was all that mattered.

"Yuri," Victor begged. He pulled at the covers. "Yuri," Victor prayed, trying to control his breathing. He was going to come, he was afraid... "Yuri!" Victor wrapped his legs around Yuri. He needed... He wanted...

Yuri let Victor's dick go with a small pop, and then he licked his lips slowly as he looked Victor in the eye. Victor felt like his insides were molten lava. Yuri was getting him on the edge of erupting. 

Yuri reached out and ran his fingertips down Victor's chest, circling his finger around Victor's belly button. He licked his lips again, and the he grabbed the lube. 

"Victor. Do you know what you do to me?" he asked.

"What I... You're the one who..." Victor panted, smiling.

Yuri got his fingers sloppy with lube. Victor grinned, and his body relaxed, ready to let Yuri use him however he pleased. "Victor," Yuri commanded. "Turn over."

Victor blinked. "Huh?"

"Turn over," Yuri said, and Victor was moving before he even registered. Yuri pulled down a pillow to put under Victor's belly, and then he leaned in to whisper into Victor's ear. "Victor. Do you know? What the sexiest part of the human body is?"

Victor blinked, unable to think. "Uh..."

Yuri moved away, raking his tongue over the back of Victor's neck just as his fingers pressed to Victor's hole. "Victor," he pled, his voice husky and deep. "I'm starving." He bit the back of Victor's neck, and pressed his fingers in. 

Victor's vision went hazy and bright. He was pretty sure he was smiling. Yuri was suckling, licking, and biting his nape as his fingers were working inside of his body.

Every bit of Victor was Yuri's.

It was bliss.

 

 

"Boy, this place sure is beautiful! Even in the evening, it's so warm! What a perfect vacation spot, I'm so glad we came here!" Victor was boisterously cheerful as they sat down for dinner.

Phichit smiled disarmingly, looking at Yuri. He seemed to be in a daze. "I'm glad you could come out for a visit! I've been wanting to show Yuri around Bangkok for a while. But, I figured, a nice long weekend at the resort was really the thing. We all need to kick back and relax, right?" Phichit smiled at Yuri as if he didn't know how his best friend had occupied his afternoon.

"Absolutely!" Victor enthusiastically agreed. "And the food here is so good! Not to mention the view!" 

And then Victor turned all the way around, probably thinking he was pretending to take in the aforementioned view. He was looking over at the nice older couple celebrating their anniversary. He tipped his chin down, and even put his hand back to make sure his hair wasn't in the way.

It wasn't as if he had to work so hard. Before they'd even sat down, Phichit had noticed. It would have been hard to miss, given its size. Against Victor's naturally pale skin, the dark, uneven blotch on Victor's nape really stood out. 

Still, it was nice of Victor to be proud of Yuri's hard work. Though, it didn't seem like Yuri appreciated it. He was staring straight ahead, his whole body frozen. Perhaps he thought if he didn't look and see it, it would disappear. "V-Victor...," he cleared his throat. "I-it's going to get chilly... n-now that the sun is setting. Maybe you should put on a jacket. Or a shirt. Anything with a collar."

"Chilly?" Victor laughed. He turned to look the other way, doing a decent job of framing his _love mark_ with his fingers. "It would have to be snowing for it to be _chilly_. You're really funny, Yuri!"

"You two weren't napping at all," Yurio glared. "Tch. How shameless."

"There's no reason to feel shame over a perfectly natural expression of our love for each other. Right, Yuri?" Victor put his arm around Yuri's shoulders and batted his eyelashes cutely.

Sadly for Victor, Yuri was busy trying to will himself into an alternate dimension.

Phichit decided he had to Do Something to help his best friend. He leaned forward and smiled broadly at Victor. "Want me to take a pic so you can post it online?"

Yuri whimpered as Victor's eyes lit up.

 

 


End file.
